Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light
by Patwas-Potter
Summary: Important Author Note - Please Read. Harry Potter's sixth year at hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be like none other. New Powers, New Love. The bonds of friendship become stronger through trials and tribulati
1. Accidental Apparition

**Chapter 1 - Accidental Apparition**

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the trademarks, characters, settings or situations that are part of the Harry Potter universe. All copyrights for these are held by J. K. Rowling. All other material contained herein is my own. This material may be copied or reproduced in alternative formats, however I ask you out of courtesy to seek my permission before doing so. Thank you.

This chapter is being re-posted with some alterations, hopefully for the better. I thought the reason I haven't updateed in such a long time was because I was so busy, which is still true, but I found out yesterday that I've been fighting writers' block. After finding some tips, I decided to go back over the chapters already posted, before starting on the next bit. Hopefully I'll have worked out where I want to go with the story by then. Enjoy.

Hello and welcome to 'Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light'. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. I've read many excellent fanfics and from them have gained inspiration to write this. I'll try to keep author notes to a minimum. As I'm at university, I may not be able to update as regularly as I would like to. By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader; so if anyone's interested, please e-mail me at Now on wit the fic!

it to my attention so due credit can be given. The HP fandom universe should be an open one, and one which we can all share and enjoy. And so saying…

Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light

Chapter One – Accidental Apparition

"For every beginning, there is an end."

"For every life, there is a death."

"But against the darkness, there is always light."

Cold, desperate, alone. This is how Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, felt as he sat in the rear of his Uncle's car, returning for yet another interminably long summer at Number Four, Privet Drive. Except that this summer would be different - completely, utterly different. For the first time since starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he would be alone - completely, utterly alone. Well, not quite alone, he reminded himself bitterly. For he still had his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. His two best friends who had stayed with him through all the trials and tribulations during his time at school. But even they did not know, could not know the bitter pain and emptiness that he felt inside. For just days ago, his Godfather, the notorious and still wanted supposed mass-murderer and escaped convict, Sirius Black, had passed away, never to return. Sirius Black, the last link to his parents and the childhood he never had. Sirius Black, the one person in the entire world who had truly cared about him, loved him, cherished him and vouched for him. Sirius Black, a reminder of the freedom he had but fleetingly been promised, only for it to be cruelly taken away just minutes later. Sirius Black, the one pillar of normality in his life. Harry chuckled humorlessly to himself; "As if anything that happens to me is ever normal".

He sighed, and leaned back against the seat, looking out of the window. Most boys would be looking forward to the holidays, excitedly thinking about what they would be doing with their parents and friends, planning trips out to fun events and stopovers at each other's houses. But Harry was already counting down the days until he would be back at Hogwarts.

All this time, his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, the very impersonation of 'normal' muggle individuals and devout practitioners of normal muggle livelyhoods, had been strangely quiet. There was not one insult barked or snide comment thrown. Harry guessed the warning that they had been given from several members of the basically vigilanti and highly undercover Order of the Phoenix, (particularly the slightly, or to the muggles highly, terrifying Mad-Eye-Moody with his rotating magical eye), at King's Cross station was still fresh in their minds. Even Dudley, who would normally never have turned down an opportunity to participate in his favorite pastime, (other than bullying innocent ten-year-olds), Harry-Bashing, was sitting still and silently occupying his customary two-thirds of the back seat, leaving his skinny cousin pushed up against the inside of the car door in the process. Harry was slightly unnerved; he wasn't sure whether he preferred this silent treatment to the usual yelling and ordering about that he received from his relatives.

Harry wished that he could just get home, (for that is what he called it even though it felt like anything but) and be by himself. He wished there was some way, any way that he could speed up the 2 hour journey to Little Whinging, Surrey, so that he could minimize the time that he would have to spend around the Dursleys. He was just thinking how nice it would be if he could simply apparate there, when there was a loud bang and a jolt that sent him hurtling into the back of the driver's seat. The car came to a shuddering halt and was still. Vernon was thrown against the windscreen, Petunia screamed, and Dudley was doing his best to get his enormous bulk out from between the seats, a feat which was proving to be rather difficult at the least. "What the..." thought Harry in alarm. He looked around, and found that they were in the parking space in front of Number Four, Privet Drive, and the place that had been a virtual prison for Harry for the ten years before he knew he was a wizard. He stared in shock at the sudden change of scenery, not knowing what to make of it. "Oh well", he thought, "I'm a wizard so it shouldn't surprise me". He was still anxious however, as he was sure it was him that had performed magic, and he had already been in trouble once for disregarding the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, even though he had done it to save both his and Dudley's lives.

He got out of the car, walked around to the boot and removed his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He was about to turn and walk up the front steps, but thought he should at least check to make sure the Dursleys were okay. He opened the driver's door, and yanked his Uncle who was now blue in the face and hyperventilating out of the car. He walked around to his Aunt Petunia and guided her out as well. Finally he opened the rear door, and pulled at Dudley with all his might. This was no mean feat, but little by little he extricated Dudley from where he was jammed, and at long last he was free. He then picked up his belongings and walked up the stairs. Just before he went into the house, he turned round to the still shocked Dursleys and said, "Sorry".

Making his way onto the landing, he turned right and trudged towards the small bedroom at the end of the hallway, which besides Professor Snape's Potions dungeon at Hogwarts was his least favorite place in the world. He crossed the threshold, placed Hedwig's cage on the edge of the desk nearest the window, opened it and then collapsed onto his small, lumpy bed.

It was then that he realized just what had happened. Had he done accidental magic? Had he really apparated the whole Dursley family, their car and himself nearly a hundred miles just by thinking about it? "Not again!" he thought, thinking back to his trial for exactly the same offence, though he had done it to save his and Dudley's lives, a year ago at the Ministry of Magic. He groaned, waiting for one of the Ministry owls to swoop in, for the wizards to arrive, for his wand to be snapped, as it would be for sure this time.

He lay back. The last week and a half, since Sirius'… the word caught in his throat…'death' had taken its toll on him. He fell into a fitful sleep, images of red jets of light and falling… falling… falling... flooding through his mind…

'He was in the Department of Mysteries, waving the Prophecy in his hand, baiting Lucius Malfoy to come and try and get it. He was standing there as the Order battled it out with the Death Eaters. He watched, mesmerized as Sirius taunted Bellatrix Lestrange and dueled with her at the same time. He watched as that sparkling red jet of light flew towards him, hitting him and sending him soaring towards the Veil…'

"Nooooooo" he screamed, waking up in a sweat and sitting straight up. He looked around, noticing where he was, realizing that it was not a dream, but reality. Sirius was really dead, and he, Harry, would never see him again.

"SHUT UP BOY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, stomping down the hall, pounding on the bedroom door and throwing it open. "It's bad enough we have to put up with your unwanted presence when we do. The least you could do is give us some peace, you ungrateful wretch". This said, he stomped back out of the door and down the stairs, slamming it roughly behind him.

He sagged back. Nothing he did would ever please his Aunt and Uncle, save him being as far away from them as possible, although even that would not be enough. They would only be happy if he was dead, or better still, not related to them at all. At least then they would not have to put up with any 'funny business'.

He resigned himself to another isolated and boring summer, staring listlessly at the rough piece of paper stuck on the wall that served as a calendar, on which he counted down the days until his return to Hogwarts and relative freedom. Looking over at Hedwig, who was busy preening her feathers, he thought he would at least write to the Order, letting them know that he was not in mortal peril, yet. Thinking of that reminded him of the Prophecy, the Prophecy that had been made before he was even born, and the Prophecy, which now hung like a dark cloud over his life:

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,

Born to those who have thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies.

But the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

And he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.

But either must die at the hand of the other,

For neither can live whilst the other survives.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord,

Will be born as the seventh month dies.'

Ever since he had heard this Prophecy in Professor Dumbledore's office, made by Cybil Trelawney who many thought was nothing but an attention-seeking fraud, he had known he was on borrowed time. Known he was just a tool for people like the members of the Order, known he was being played by the hands of fate.

He got out his quill and some parchment and prepared to write, when a deafening scream tore through the house, making every hair on his body stand on end.

Last Revised: 07 January 2006


	2. Transformations

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the trademarks, characters, settings or situations that are part of the Harry Potter universe. All copyrights for these are held by J. K. Rowling. All other material contained herein is my own. This material may be copied or reproduced in alternative formats, however I ask you out of courtesy to seek my permission before doing so. Thank you.

This chapter is being re-posted with some alterations, hopefully for the better. I thought the reason I haven't updateed in such a long time was because I was so busy, which is still true, but I found out yesterday that I've been fighting writers' block. After finding some tips, I decided to go back over the chapters already posted, before starting on the next bit. Hopefully I'll have worked out where I want to go with the story by then. Enjoy.

**Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light**

**Chapter Two - Transformations**

He got out his quill and some parchment and prepared to write, when a deafening scream tore through the house, making every hair on his body stand on end.

The screaming continued, echoing through the house. He stood there for a minute, frozen, unable to do or say anything. Then suddenly his brain kicked into gear. Even though the Dursleys had been anything but kind to him during his 11 years and 4 summers with them, even though they loathed him as though he were the worst thing to happen to them, even though they would probably never even think to thank him for saving their lives, he could not just sit there and leave them to fend for themselves. Still not knowing what was going on, he jumped up and bolted from his room, sprinting down the stairs, forgetting his wand in the process. He had reached the fifth step from the bottom when he stopped, staring. What he saw was not totally unexpected, but nevertheless surprising. The door had been blasted open and several figures in black robes were standing outside on the front step. Harry could see the white masks on their faces by the light of the lamps on the street. Two of the figures were actually inside the house now, one standing in front of Uncle Vernon and Dudley who were cowering in a corner, the other pointing a wand and cursing his Aunt Petunia, who was the one screaming. Most of the figures were new to Harry, most probably newer Death Eaters, for that is indeed who they were, but one of the figures was all too familiar to him, painfully familiar. Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the middle of the entrance hall, not looking much different to how she looked at the Ministry. Harry thought back sorrowfully to that night, his mind replaying the events that took place at the Department of Mysteries. They were still as vivid as though they had taken place yesterday, and Harry secretly thought that it would always be that way.

Nobody had noticed him yet, their concentration still firmly on the Dursleys and keeping watch outside. Petunia's voice was going hoarse from screaming, and he started to worry lest any incurable damage be done. He realised he had better do something quickly and racked his brains for a plan that would not get him gravely injured, unable to help or worse, killed.

His eyes focused again on Bellatrix, and the one thought going through his head was that it was she who had killed Sirius, she who had cast that fateful spell that had sent him tumbling through the Veil, never to return. Anger surged through him and, throwing caution to the winds, he bounded down the remaining steps and towards Petunia who was writhing on the floor in agony, caught under what he now realised was the Cruciatus Curse. "NOoooo!" he yelled, throwing out his hand as though even this feeble gesture could stop all the suffering. The results were devastating. The curse was broken and Lestrange and the other hooded figures were sent flying out of the front door landing in a heap on the ground. The other masked persons standing outside were similarly flung onto the ground, and were all stunned, bound and shackled. All their wands flew towards him as one, where he caught them deftly in his other hand. It was only then that he let his hands drop to his sides and he stood, stunned at the magnitude of what had just happened. There was no doubt about it, he had done serious magic, compounded by the fact that he only now realised that he had done it without a wand. If he was not in trouble before then he surely was now. His thoughts were cut short by soft moans coming from his Aunt Petunia. He walked over and knelt by her side, helping her sit up and lean against the wall. Having been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse himself, by Voldermort no less, he knew just what his Aunt must be feeling. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do. He did not have any of the pain-relieving potions or ointments that Madam Pomfrey dutifully kept in stock. The least he could think of was to bring her a bottle of the expensive brandy the Dursleys kept stocked in their wine cabinet. He poured her a glass, then did the same for his Uncle and Dudley, who were only now getting up and out of the corner. Under normal circumstances Harry knew that he wouldn't have been allowed anywhere within six feet of the wine cabinet, but as none of them were in a position to comment at the moment he doubted he would hear anything of it.

Having done everything he could, he turned and headed up the stairs and back to his room, trusting that the Order of the Phoenix or someone from the Ministry would be here to clear up the mess and erase the memories of any Muggles who may have seen what had happened. Closing the door, he walked over to the window and leaning on the sill, looked out at the dark street. Suddenly it was as if an internal dam had burst within him, and he started to swell with rage. His face turned red and he started to sweat. He felt as though his insides were being expanded and as though energy were being pumped forcibly into him. Suddenly pain shot through his bodymaking it almost impossible to stand. He sagged against the window sill, then crumpled to the ground. This was unbearable. This was a deep internal pain, spreading out from his chest. This was worse even than the Polyjuice potion, which he, Ron and Hermione had made and then taken in their second year. His mind seemed to have shut down completely. He could neither see, hear, smell, touch or even taste. His brain seemed inexplicably fuzzy and seemed as though it was contracting upon itself, the emptyspaces being squeezed out, or maybe it was getting bigger, and more and more thoughts were being crammed inside his head. He wished he could get away from it all, pass out, anything, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead the feelings and the pain got worse, seeming to pulse as though driven by some unseen motor. His clothese, which had previously been cool and loose fitting, were now little more than soaked fabrics clinging uncomfortably to his skin. His hair was matted, his eyelids heavy and his mouth dry and parched as though he had not had a drink in days. The one coherent thought that went through his mind was "What on Earth…?".

Hi again! Here's the end of the second chapter, and I'd like to apologise for the delay in updating. University life has been busy, and the neuralgia in my toes and my frequent headaches have kept me down. However my obsession with HP makes it impossible for me not to write, lol!

I know this was a short chapter, but this was needed for the story to continue. I tend to prefer shorter chapters to build up the story, than longer ones that bundle many events in each. But stick with me and it'll all turn out grand!

review my first chappy. Your reviews really inspire me to keep going. Sometimes you have so many ideas in your head, but the physical process of writing seems so laborious – it's great to see people enjoy your work. Anyway thanks to:

Beloved Rose, Hogwartsstudent, Marideth, Lady Moon-Chan, loonygrl90, Kyra Kitsune Ryu, Mlonegrl1000, Fallen-Legacy88, smileyfaces1, ms dumplings.

Last Revised: 09 January 2006


	3. Realisations

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the trademarks, characters, settings or situations that are part of the Harry Potter universe. All copyrights for these are held by J. K. Rowling. All other material contained herein is my own. This material may be copied or reproduced in alternative formats, however I ask you out of courtesy to seek my permission before doing so. Thank you.

This chapter is being re-posted with some alterations, hopefully for the better. I thought the reason I haven't updateed in such a long time was because I was so busy, which is still true, but I found out yesterday that I've been fighting writers' block. After finding some tips, I decided to go back over the chapters already posted, before starting on the next bit. Hopefully I'll have worked out where I want to go with the story by then. Enjoy.

**Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light**

**Chapter 3 - Realizations**

His hair was matted, his eyelids heavy and his mouth dry and parched as though he had not had a drink in days. The one coherent thought that went through his mind was "What on Earth…?".

Harry woke up what seemed like hours later, but was in reality only a few minutes. His mind seemed oddly clear, but yet he could not fully remember what had happened and how he ended up lying on the floor by his window. Propping himself up against the wall and looking around, he immediately noticed one startling thing – his vision was fuzzy. This in itself was not of any great concern to him, as he usually had difficulty seeing without his glasses, until he found that he was in fact already wearing them, and the correct ones at that. He took them off, and suddenly his vision cleared. Surprised, he put them on again and the fuzziness returned.

He sat there, dazed, as the realisation that his eyesight had somehow improved to the point where he no longer needed his glasses dawned upon him. Looking down at himself, he saw that his clothes were sticking to his skin and that Dudley's once baggy trousers were now hanging limply just above his ankles.

"Hold on!", he thought. "This isn't right. Since when have Dudley's clothes ever fit me?" He looked at his arms and saw that the large-sized t-shirt he was wearing was also uncomfortably tight. He flexed his arms and legs, and was even more surprised to feel no pain. In the past he had often woken up on the floor after passing out following one of the beatings given to him by Uncle Vernon for one of the many infractions of the rules he had not performed. It had often taken him several days to recover fully and for the bruises to disappear. But here he was, grimy and sweaty but seemingly untouched. He also felt alive, more alive than he had ever felt before. He felt as though he could do anything if he put his mind to it. He had never been the strongest person in his year, due to a combination of his stunted growth as a result of his mistreatment at the hands of the Dursleys and a childhood of constantly being denied the simple joys of youth. But now he truly felt as though his body was his to control, his to command as he saw fit. And with this realisation he made a dicision. A decision that was long overdue. A decision about his life and his future that was his and his alone to make. A decision that he could cherish and take pride in. A decision that would change his life from now on.

'He would live. Truly live. Not smothered by a blanket of fear. Not covered by an icing of half-truths and make-believes. Not trapped in a cocoon of routine and moulding to the will of others. His life would be his, and his to own and control.'

With these thoughts in his head and the determination which was one of his Gryffindor traits, he got up, took a towel and a change of clothes from his trunk and headed towards the bathroom for a hot shower. He intended to start his new life from this moment on, and wanted to do it with a fresh, clean start.

Stepping into the shower, he turned it on and let the hot water cascade over his body, washing away the sweat and grime of the day. His mind thought back over his last five years at Hogwarts, cataloguing his experiences and encounters. He found that it was much easier to pick out particular thoughts and store them. It was ironic, that the very thing that Snape had tried to teach him forcefully over the last year in his, as far as he was concerned anyway, doomed-from-the-start Occlumency lessons came so easily to him now. 'If only I could have done that at Hogwarts', he thought, 'Sirius would still be alive'. The thought of his Godfather brought tears to his eyes once more, but this time he felt no shame, just relief. He wanted to get on with his life, and to do that he would have to let go of all the pain and grief he had pent up inside of him. He remembered how many times he had blown up in Ron and Hermione's faces during the year, and wowed not to do that again. So he sank down into the bath tub and let the tears flow freely. Tears for Sirius, tears for his Parents, tears for all the people that had been killed at the hands of Voldermort. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity and when he was finished, felt not the emptiness and helplessness that he had so many times before, but a sense of relief that he had unburdened himself of the sorrow. He knew that this was not the end, but also knew that there would be time for grief later, when he had done what had to be done, fulfilled his destiny and avenged his parents.

He stepped out of the bath and changed his clothes, then went into his bedroom. Looking at the clock he found that he had been out for just half an hour. He thought he would check on how the Dursleys were doing and therefore walked onto the landing and leaned over the banister. He heard the sound of voices and the television in the living room and relaxed. 'Seems as though they got over the attack fairly quickly then', he thought. 'But I'd better write to the order just in case'.

He walked back into his room and over to the desk and looked at the letter he had planned to write before. He picked up his quill, thought for a moment and wrote:

"To whoever may read this,

I arrived home safely with the Dursleys and am safe. By the way, thank you for threatening them at the station. They have hardly said a word to me since we left and that is fine.

I was about to write to you earlier to tell you when there was an attack by Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on my Aunt Petunia but Uncle Vernon and Dudley were fine."

He wondered whether or not to tell them about the mysterious magic he had done, both in the car on the way back to Privet Drive and later on during the attack but decided not to. They would only send more people over and ask even more questions, and he didn't want that right now.

"I don't know what happened but all the Death Eaters suddenly left the front hall. I was just at the top of the stairs at that point and didn't see what happened. Perhaps whoever was watching me got the rest of you in time. Anyway I promised Professor Dumbledore that I would tell him if anything major happened and so I have.

Harry."

He read over the note again and smiled. It got the message across but at the same time he thought they would see through it to its true meaning. He put it aside and thinking he would also write a quick note to Ron and Hermione got out two more pieces of parchment and began to write.

"Dear Ron,

I hope you are fine. I reached Privet Drive OK but haven't been doing much. Was sending a couple of letters so just thought I'd write to you too.

Keep safe.

Harry."

"Dear Hermione,

How are you? I hope you are fine. I reached Privet Drive OK but haven't been doing anything much. Enjoy your holiday – I bet you've started reading already for next year. Was just sending a couple of letters and thought I'd write to you too.

Keep safe.

Harry."

As though anticipating that she would be needed, Hedwig flew over and perched on the edge of the desk. "Hey girl.", said Harry. "Could you take these notes to the Order, Ron and Hermione? Keep safe and try not to be seen." Hedwig hooted a little indignantly, as though she would do anything but, but took the notes in her beak and soared out of the window into the clear night sky.

Well that's another chapter done. Thanks to those who reviewed:

Ms dumplings, Treck, Kyra Kitsune Ryu, Inappropriate Goat, ShadowMoony

Last Revised: 11 January 2006


	4. Plans for Change

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the trademarks, characters, settings or situations that are part of the Harry Potter universe. All copyrights for these are held by J. K. Rowling. All other material contained herein is my own. This material may be copied or reproduced in alternative formats, however I ask you out of courtesy to seek my permission before doing so. Thank you.

This chapter is being re-posted with some alterations, hopefully for the better. I thought the reason I haven't updateed in such a long time was because I was so busy, which is still true, but I found out yesterday that I've been fighting writers' block. After finding some tips, I decided to go back over the chapters already posted, before starting on the next bit. Hopefully I'll have worked out where I want to go with the story by then. Enjoy.

**Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light**

**Chapter 4 – Plans for Change**

Hedwig hooted a little indignantly, as though she would do anything but, but took the notes into her beak and soared out of the window into the clear night sky.

Harry had a good night's sleep, the first for a long time, at least since before Christmas the previous year. He was neither troubled by nightmares of Sirius falling through the veil, nor plagued by visions of Voldemort's latest terrors. He slept soundly, not dreaming at all and woke just as the sun was rising, fresh and relaxed, which was almost an alien feeling to him.

Looking around his room, he wondered why he had not been disturbed during the night, but a look at his clothes which were now several inches too short as opposed to being ridiculously baggy reminded him of the strange things that had taken place the previous evening. This led him onto mulling over the decision he had made regarding his life.

"If I'm going to start, might as well start now", he thought.

Walking over to his desk, he sat down and leant his elbows on it, resting his chin in his hands, thinking on how to proceed. "The first thing I need to do is to get some better clothes, and for that I need money". Knowing that he would never be able to get his Aunt or Uncle to buy him even a pair of socks, unless it were for the purpose of bribing Dudley, he decided to write to Gringotts and ask them to send him some money from his vault.

Dear Griphook,

My name is Harry Potter, and I don't know if you remember me from when you took me to my vault when I first started at Hogwarts. Anyway I remember you and how you helped me then, and wanted to ask you If you could help me again by sending me some money from my vault as I am not currently able to come to diagon Alley myself and would like to be able to make some purchases by owl order. Please accept this note as permission from myself to do whatever is needed to arrange this.

Yours.

Harry Potter."

Folding the note, he left it on his desk for Hedwig to take with her when she got back. He knew he would have to be careful, for the Order were undoubtedly watching the house all hours of the day and night and would probably be suspicious if he suddenly started sending so many letters, particularly as they would assume he would be grieving and angry after the death of his Godfather. The truth was, he was still angry and of course he was upset but he just saw no point in bringing his life to a standstill as a result. "It would not get rid of Voldemort, would it? The Prophecy would still weigh on his shoulders, wouldn't it? He would still be the one; the one everybody counted on to save the wizarding world and vanquish the Dark Lord once and for all, wouldn't he?" So he might as well get on with it and get it out of the way as soon as he could. But to do that, he would need to know more than he already did. He would need to know more than just the simple spells taught at O.W.L or N.E.W.T level. He would need to be on a par with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, at least as far as Defence was concerned. And it probably wouldn't hurt to have some more Charms and Transfigurations under his belt as well. So he needed to learn, and no matter how much he hated studying, he had to admit that one thing he had gotten from Hermione was that books really did give you knowledge, if not practical experience. He would be able to order books by owl order from Flourish and Blotts, but would they really sell him everything he needed? "Dear Sirs, could you please send me all the books I need to defeat the most evil Dark Lord in history? And at the same time the latest edition of Quidditch Through the Ages wouldn't go amiss." He would be the laughing stock of the shop. No, he needed someone who could help him, someone who understood him, someone who would be loyal to him but not ask awkward questions. Someone who would keep the matter a secret and not let on to the Order what was going on? For he had no doubt that if the Order knew they would have him hauled off to Grimauld Place faster than he could say 'broomstick', and he most certainly did not want to go there, at least for the meantime.

"Come down here now, Boy!" came the shout from downstairs. "Your perfectly good breakfast is getting cold, you ungrateful wretch!"

Walking down the stairs he entered the dining room to find a hard slice of toast and some stale cheese waiting for him. "Perfectly decent breakfast indeed", he muttered under his breath, but not so softly that his Uncle didn't hear him. "What was that, Boy?" he snarled. "Nothing, Uncle Vernon", he replied. "Rubbish," his uncle replied, his face turning the all too familiar shade of purple. "You expect me to believe that? Now shut up and leave us decent people alone.". "That's fine by me.", Harry replied, taking the toast and cheese and walking calmly out of the dining room, back up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Walking through the door, he nearly dropped the toast and cheese he was holding as he was almost bowled over by a white blur streaking towards him and grabbing him around his waist.

"Harry Potter sir is safe and alive!" the blur said. "We is so glad to see young Harry Potter sir again!"

Extricating himself from the firm grip held on him, he stepped back and looked down, only to give a start of surprise as he saw none other than Dobby the house-elf standing there in front of him, in his bedroom on Privet Drive of all places. "D-D-Dobby? It's great to see you and all but what on earth are you doing here? If my Uncle finds out there are people visiting me in my room he'll kill me! As if he hasn't tried to already." He muttered this last bit to himself.

"Harry Potter sir needn't worry about that sir. Dobby will take care of that." With a flick of his hand the door to his room disappeared completely, leaving simply a blank, white wall and no sign that it had ever been there.

"Thank you Dobby.", said Harry..

"Oh Harry Potter is thanking Dobby? We is hearing that Harry Potter is facing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again at the end of last year, and that he lives again! Harry Potter sir is so brave, so kind, so nob-."

Harry laid a hand on the elf's shoulder, halting his praises, which were in truth starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable. "Dobby, you keep saying we. Who is we?"

Dobby stopped moving, and another elf timidly moved out from behind him. Harry didn't recognise the elf at first, as she was wearing a knitted hat similar to Dobby's, clean clothes, and looked as though she had had some good food recently. "Winky!" shouted Harry, stepping forward to greet the little elf, who was gazing shyly up at him.

"Winky is glad to meet Harry Potter again, and glad to see that he is all right." she said.

"I am glad to see you again too, Winky." he replied. "I am happy to see both of you again. But why have you come to see me?"

Both elves stopped and looked at him, staring, as though they had never seen him before. Then Dobby stepped forward and said "Because Harry Potter is calling us sir, Harry Potter is calling."

I had some free time so decided to update. I know the chapters are short, but thought it was best to break up these sub-events. The story is hotting up and I can promise some longer chappys in the near future. Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 3:

Lillian Marie Potter

Last Revised: 01 February 2006


	5. In Motion

Both elves stopped and looked at him, staring, as though they had never seen him before. Then Dobby stepped forward and said "Because Harry Potter is calling us sir, Harry Potter is calling."

**Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light**

**Chapter 5 – In Motion**

At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive (hey-hey)

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
and now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive

Abba - I Will Survive

Harry stared at the elves for a few seconds, a look of confusion on his face.

"What do you mean, I was calling?" he asked.

"We is hearing Harry Potter calling for Dobby's and Winky's help and so we is coming." replied Winky, looking up at Harry. "We is so happy that Harry Potter is wanting Dobby and Winky to work for him!"

Harry sat back on his bed. This was the last thing he expected – house elves wanting to work for him.

"But I never… I didn't… ", he stuttered.

"Is Harry Potter angry with us?" asked Dobby, his eyes starting to well up with tears. "Does Harry Potter sir not want us here?"

"No, no, that's not it at all." replied Harry, kneeling down on his knees in order to speak eye-to-eye with the elves. "This is only one of several strange things that have happened to me since I got home yesterday, and I just don't know how to take everything. Of course I'm happy that you want to work for me, and I trust you completely. In fact, I would have needed help soon anyway and was starting to wonder what I would do."

Tears were now flowing in rivulets down both the elves' faces. "We is so happy to work for Harry Potter sir. Harry Potter is trusting Dobby and Winky? Wizards is never trusting us elves before. What can we do to help Harry Potter?" asked Winky in a choked voice.

Harry thought about the situation for a moment. A plan was forming in his mind, a plan that would prepare him for the future, a plan that would give him some of the freedom he longed for, a plan that would ready him for what was to come. "I'd better be careful about how I handle this." he thought, "Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it from Hermione."

"Dobby, Winky," he addressed the two elves, who were looking expectantly up at him. "I am pleased to accept you and if you are sure would be happy to have you work for me."

The elves looked ecstatic and started jumping around the room.

"But," he continued, and the elves stopped and looked at him. "Just as you have rights and privileges at Hogwarts, you shall have them with me too. I do not want you to see me as your master. You are not my servants, you are my friends. You have helped more than enough times already over the last five years and are truly my friends. Also, you will not punish or hurt yourselves if you cannot or do not do anything I ask. Also, just as you are paid at Hogwarts, I will pay you two galleons a week and you can have time off on Sundays to do what you wish, or can spend the day with me. Is this acceptable?"

Harry surprised himself with the maturity and wisdom he displayed during that speech. The elves looked happy at first, then surprised and stunned when he mentioned that they were his friends, then upset when he mentioned then not doing what he asked and finally awed when he mentioned how much they would be paid. By the end of his speech they were both standing at his feet looking reverently up at him. There were a few moments of silence during which Harry thought he had truly offended them, but then Dobby spoke.

"Harry Potter is truly a great wizard. Dobby and Winky are happy to accept and take pay and clothes."

Harry beamed, the smile lighting his face which had been dark and shadowed since the events at the Department of Mysteries.

"That's great, both of you. Oh, and please just call me Harry."

"Yes Harry, we will." said Winky. "What would Harry like us to do first?"

Harry looked around at the small and cramped room, the lumpy bed with the thin metal frame, the hard, wooden chair and the scorch marks on the walls on either side of the window, a legacy of Fred and George Weasley's rescue in his second year. If he was going to put his plan into action, he might as well be comfortable whilst doing it.

"Do you think you could possibly make this room a little more comfortable? I have plans for this summer, and it would be good to have a bit more space. Also, please feel free to make room for yourselves so that you can sleep comfortably. I do not want you sleeping in any dark or dirty corners."

"Yes Harry, of course Harry. We is doing it right away." the elves said, and got to work. With a few snaps of their fingers, the room was transformed. If it weren't for the fact that the view outside the window was still the same, one would almost have thought that they had left Privet Drive completely. The room appeared to have been magically expanded from the inside, almost tripling the floor space. Where Harry used to sleep, there was now a large double bed with crisp sheets, fluffy pillows and a soft feather duvet. The chair now had soft foam covering both the seat and back. The walls had been brightened with a new coast of sparkling white paint and the marks around the window were no more. As if in anticipation for what was t come, there were a row of shelves on the walls and a comfortable looking round table in the corner, surrounded by three fluffy armchairs. Finally there were two small cots on the floor next to the cupboard, with a small side table for the elves to place their few belongings. The atmosphere in the room had changed in a flash from dark and dingy to bright and inviting.

Harry walked over to his new bed, marvelling at the changes that had taken place around him. He could not believe that all this had happened in such a short time. He looked with aw at what would have taken most wizard contractors at least a few days to do, but had taken the two loyal elves only a few minutes. They looked up at him, a rare look of pride on their faces, eager waiting for his opinion.

"This is just fantastic!" he said. "I can't believe you managed to do all this for me."

"If Harry is pleased, then we is pleased also." Dobby chirped, now bounding around the room once more.

"Oh I am, I really Am.", Harry replied. "In fact to celebrate this great occasion why don't you pop over to the Leaky Cauldron and get us some butterbeer? You can get a crate or two as that should last us some time."

Just as he said this, Hedwig swooped into the room through the open window, a letter tied to her leg and a small pouch clasped in her beak. She deposited both items into Harry's lap, and after receiving a grateful pat from her master, few over to her cage for a well-earned drink and rest.

Anticipating what it would be, Harry opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for your letter which we are pleased to acknowledge. We understand your particular circumstances and are therefore happy to comply with your request. Please find enclosed a pouch with 250 Galleons, which have been removed from your vault._

_We hope you are satisfied with this transaction, and should we be able to be of assistance to you in the future, please do not hesitate to get in touch with us._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Griphook._

_Gringotts._

Harry felt a stab of annoyance at the mention of his circumstances, hating to be once again treated differently because of who he was. But he suddenly realised that he had been feeling this way since entering the Wizarding world because he had not done anything to deserve it on his own merit. In has first year he had saved the Philosopher's Stone, but most of the work had been done by Ron and Hermione. In his second year he had saved Ginny, but it was again Hermione who had figured out was the beast in the Chamber was. In his third year, his friends had helped him to saved Sirius, whilst he had just sat there and listened. In his fourth year, Hermione had once again helped him by teaching him the Summoning Charm which got him through the first task. Dobby had given him the Gillyweed so he could finished the second task, and the fake Alastor Moody, Barty Crouch Jr had smoothed his way through the maze for him. And in his fifth year, in his fifth year it was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the Order that had been with him at the Ministry and who had taken the brunt of the injuries. He realised that at long last it was time for him to use his fame and notoriety to help him with something he was doing on his own, albeit to one day save the Wizarding world.

He looked over to where Dobby and Winky were sitting, waiting for him. He realised that he might not have the time to go into Diagon Alley, and in order to put his plan into action he would need money, more than the 250 Galloens he had received from Gringotts. He wondered if the elves would be able to help him here and decided to write and find out:

_Dear Griphook,_

_Thank you for your help and the money which I did receive. As I said earlier, I may not be able to get into Diagon Alley much this summer, but will need to make a lot of purchases. These are likely to cost much more than was sent to me. I have two house-elves in my service named Dobby and Winky and was wondering if they would be able to withdraw money on my behalf. I can assure you that they can be trusted. Please let me know if this is possible._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter._

Finishing the letter and laying down his quill, he walked over to Hedwig, who was eyeing him with a disgruntled look on her face.

"I know you just got back girl, but I need you to take this back to Gringotts. Please make sure you are not seen. I promise I only have a few more letters to write and then you can have a break."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers, as though showing that although she was tired she could still be relied upon. She gave Harry a nip on the ear and soared out the window. Turning back to the elves, Harry walked over to Dobby and handed him several gold coins. "Now why don't you go and get that butterbeer?"

OK so here's another chapter done. I thought adding a song that matched the theme of the chapter would be a good idea. Was going to make it longer, but this should tide you over for the meantime. Hols start on Friday for three weeks and though I have a couple of assignments to complete, I will be working on the next chapter as well, probably a bit every day.

Thanks to the following for your reviews – it inspires me to go on:

ShadowMoony, Lillian Marie Potter, sirius009, Inappropriate Goat


	6. The Way Ahead

"Now why don't you go and get that butterbeer?"

**Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light**

**Chapter 6 - The Way Ahead**

"Right away sir!" said Dobby, and disappeared with a pop.

Harry remained where he sat, and Dobby reappeared a few minutes later with another audible pop, three butterbeers clutched in his hands. He handed one each to Harry and Winky and kept the third for himself. Harry and the elves sat in a compensable silence, drinking their beverages and each thinking their own thoughts about what had happened. When they had all finished, Dobby vanished the bottles with a snap of his fingers.

"What does Harry want us to do now?" he asked.

Harry paused for a moment, thinking about whether or not to continue. Making his decision, he started to speak.

"Dobby, Winky. I have plans for the summer and would like you to hear me out, act as a sounding board if you will. You are more than welcome to offer your suggestions and ideas, but this is important to me."

Both elves nodded their heads vigorously, their ears flopping around wildly.

"We is happy to listen and do as you wish." Winky replied.

Harry noted contentedly that though Winky was still a little shy, she was starting to open up a bit and become more active about communicating with her master. He thought that Dobby must have rubbed off on her a little.

"As you probably know, I have spent every summer here since I was left here after my parents were killed. I have never really enjoyed it here, but never knew exactly why I could not stay with the Weasley's or at Hogwarts. As you have probably heard, my friends and I went to the Department of Mysteries in June as I believe Voldermort had kidnapped my Godfather."

The elves flinched visibly at the mention of the evil wizard's name, but he decided not to comment. He deliberately avoided mentioning Sirius' name, not wanting to bear the pain of his loss yet again.

"After the battle, Professor Dumbledore admitted several things that he had been keeping from me all this time. He said that it was my mother's protection, her blood and hence the blood of my Aunt Petunia that keeps me safe whenever I stay within the boundaries of this house. He also told me..."

He stopped, thinking of the best way to tell the elves about his fate without revealing the entire Prophecy. Although he knew he could trust the elves because of the unique brand of magic that bound the house elves to their master, he did not want to spread the knowledge of it as far as he could help it. As far as they were concerned, the elves remained silent, watching through wide eyes as he debated with himself.

"...he told me that just as I have up until now, I will have to keep fighting Voldermort, that Voldermort has marked me as a target for whatever reason."

His friends gasped, and Dobby immediately bounced up and hugged Harry around the knees.

"Harry Potter is a great wizard. He is powerful and noble and Dobby is knowing that he will win over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Thank you Dobby, but that is exactly the reason why I want to prepare myself. I am sick and tired of living my life in the shadows, waiting for one thing or another to happen to me. I am tired of running, tired of letting people take the brunt of these battles. I would like to ready myself for whatever is to come, and I would like to start now whilst I have the chance and whilst there is still time. If you are willing, I would like your help in doing this over the coming summer."

He paused, waiting for them to make their decision, to respond in some way. Their reply would be either the making or the undoing of his plan, for he was sure that he would not succeed as well on his own.

In a solemn tone of voice, Dobby came and stood at Harry's feet, looking up into his eyes with a sincere and earnest look upon his face.

"Harry, you have treated us as your friends, and we are happy to help you in any way we can as your friends. Just tell us what to do and we will do it. We are proud to be Harry Potter's friends and will help him any way we can."

His eyes moistening with emotion, he took both elves into a hug and whispered,

"Thank you, thank you so much. You don't know how much your friendship means to me."

They all let go after a few seconds and returned to their places. Setting his jaw with determination, Harry began to outline his plans.

"It is clear to me that I do not know enough yet, and do not have the skills to beat Voldermort. Professor Dumbledore managed to arrive just in time to save me at the Ministry battle. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't shown up. Therefore I need to learn, and not just more advanced spells. Voldermort has many more skills than I. He can apparate away instead of fighting, he can create portkeys, he has far more experience in batter, and sorry though I am to have to give him any credit. I need to learn these things. Voldermort has used them to his advantage and that is an advantage that I need to have. In fact I need to know more than that. I need to know anything that might help me in the future. I need to know all that there is to know. You are probably wondering where you can help?"

The elves nodded in agreement.

"Dobby, you used to work for the Malfoys. You probably know a lot of secrets about their home and doings. Winky, you use to work for Barty Crouch. Both of these families are dark and evil. Though I would never have anything to do with the Dark Side, it has become clear to me that I will need to know what I am up against in order to be prepared for it."

Dobby and Winky looked at him, trembling and with terror in their eyes;

"These is bad wizards, bad wizards indeed." squeaked Dobby. "Harry Potter should stay away from them. Harry is too good for the likes of them."

"I know Dobby, and please trust me that I do not like any of this any more than you. But I am sure you can understand the importance of knowing everything I can. And if it will make the difference between winning and losing..."

"I is understanding Harry. I is not liking it, not liking it at all, but I is doing it to help. Just tell me what to do."

"Well as I said, there are several things I need to know. I need to learn how to Apparate. I need to know how to program portkeys as they may one day save my life. I also need to know what dark spells Voldermort and the Death Eaters are likely to use so that I can find counter-spells to them. I am sure the Malfoys have lots of books on these. Do you know anything about it?"

Dobby took a deep breath, and for a moment Harry thought he might start beating his head against the wall as he had done in Harry's second year, when he had wanted to tell him about the dangers at Hogwarts. But it never happened. Dobby let out his breath, opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it a second time, and then replied.

"Them evil wizards is having lots of books on what you is saying Harry. They is having hundreds of dark books and Dobby is having to clean them every day. Dobby is wanting to read them so Dobby knows what is happening but Master is always watching Dobby and beating him if he is taking too long. But yes, Dobby knows where they is."

Harry felt happy that Dobby knew where to find information on what he wanted to learn and anger at the way the Malfoys had treated him during his years of servitude.

"Excellent Dobby, that is brilliant", relief and enthusiasm in his voice. "I know you don't want to go back there, but it is important that we have everything we can get. I need you to go and get all the books you can find on Apparition, Portkey programming and spells and curses. If you see anything that you might think is interesting or could help, bring that with you as well. Try not to be seen, but do not worry if there is a problem. I trust you to do whatever is necessary."

Dobby gulped, but nodded, agreeing to his master's request, as he was bound to do.

"Good. You can take Winky with you if you need to and if that will make things quicker and easier. One thing that is very important. Dumbledore is probably having people watching this house and monitoring what I am doing. If they suspect what I am up to they will never let me continue, and I need to use the time I have to better ready myself. It is vital that you are not seen by anyone. Also, I am not able to do magic at the moment because of the Ministry rules, and if they catch me again I'm sure I'll be expelled from Hogwarts for sure. But I need to do magic, I can't practise without it. Do you know of any way of stopping the Ministry from detecting the use of underage magic?"

Dobby looked startled when Harry mentioned Dumbledore having people watch the house - after all, he had been working at Hogwarts before coming to serve Harry. Then he looked angry at the thought of anyone getting in the way of his master. Finally, his face lit up and he beamed, knowing that he was at least able to be of use to him.

"Yes Harry, Dobby is knowing how to stop magic from being seen. Would Harry like Dobby to see if there are any books on that?"

"Yes please Dobby, you can do that. And now you should be going. Remember, you must not be seen. I really thank both of you for your help"

Dobby reached over and took Winky's hand. Then they both took a bow and disappeared from the room.

OK, it's the end of this half session at Uni and there are three weeks of hols stretching in front of me. Thought I'd get this chapter out as a celebration! Some of you have commented on the length of the chapters. All I can say is that at the moment, I'm tending to devote each chapter to a different event, and therefore get them out to you quicker, but later on I will probably come back and combine some of them into longer chapters. This will not affect the final story length, which will definitely be novel length or longer.

Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 5:

ShadowMoony, Frankie and Avery don't ask


	7. Training Begins

Dobby reached over and took Winky's hand. Then they both took a bow and disappeared from the room.

**Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light**

Chapter 7 - Training Begins

Harry lay back with a smile on his face, the first for a long time. Now all he had to do was wait until the elves returned. Then he would start preparing in earnest for his future, his destiny.

The dining room of number twelve, Grimauld Place was crowded as the members of the Order of the Phoenix sat down for their weekly meeting. The large, oval shaped table was covered with empty mugs, pots of tea and pieces of parchment filled with diagrams, status reports and notices. People were chatting to one another, waiting for their leader to arrive and there was an atmosphere of familiarity and comaradery mixed with an underlying air of tension and sense of alertness. A few minutes later all went quiet as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts walked into the room.

"Good Evening." he announced, taking his place at the head of the table, his voice commanding yet showing his true age. "May we begin with the reports?"

Alastor Moody, often referred to as Mad-Eye, stood up, his wooden leg clunking on the floor. "There has been little to no reported Death Eater activity since the incidents that occurred in Little Whinging and elsewhere yesterday. Also, it appears that they were targeted specifically and were not just random attacks."

"I see." said Dumbledore, as Moody took his seat. "Keep an eye open and report anything that happens."

"We have not been given any instructions to do anything." said Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall, dark man and head Auror at the Ministry. "The Minister doesn't seem to have done anything apart from sanction repairs to the fountain of Magical Brethren in the Atrium and appoint a further two bodyguards for his suite." The contempt for the man on his face was noticeable to all.

Dumbledore sighed, steep ling his hands beneath his chin and looking over his half-moon spectacles. "It seems as though Cornelius has once again lost sight of what is right in front of him. This is exactly the same as what he did, or should I say did not do after the Triwizard Tournament. I believe that I might once again have to point him in the right direction to lead the people."

There were nods around the table as many remembered the previous year, during which the Minister had left no opportunity untouched during which to discredit both Dumbledore and Harry Potter, both of whom had been warning about the return of You-Know-Who since that fateful night when he regained his body.

"And what of the children, Molly?" continued Dumbledore, turning to a plump woman with red hair.

Kingsley sat back down and the eldest Weasley matriarch stood. "Ron and Hermione have been together up in Ron's room since they got here, and I haven't heard a sound from them. And Ginny has just been sitting in Buckbeak's pen, doing nothing at all. But oh Albus, how could things have come to this?" she continued, now building up steam. "If only Sirius had behaved better, and taken his duties more seriously, and not gone pelting off to the Ministry, none of this would ever have happened! They are only children, Albus! Children! They shouldn't be involved with any of this." She continued to stand, panting slightly.

There was silence around the table, every face turned towards Remus Lupin. The graying man sat slumped in his chair at the other end of the table, his elbows leaning against it and his head in his hands. His face, which had gone deathly pale at the mention of Sirius' name, was now turning a plush red.

"Is that what you think, Molly?" he said, his voice quiet and filled with suppressed rage. "Is that what you really think? Is that what you really, truly think?"

Molly Weasley looked into Remus' eyes, and shuddered involuntarily.

"You think Si-, you think he didn't care? You think he was just along for the ride? You think he was just a child as well?" Remus continued, his voice rising.

"But he was still a-".

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" he roared, interrupting the older woman. "You of all people should understand. Do you not have seven children of your own? Although I find it hard to see how you can talk given how Percy turned out. Would you not do anything in your power to care for them and make them happy? Would you not die a thousand times over to protect them?"

Molly took a step backwards, and she stood her face stern and her lips forming a thin line. It was clear to everyone that the infamous Weasley temper was about to be unleashed.

"Calm down Remus," said Dumbledore, getting up, walking around the table and laying a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Please sit down Molly. Arguing amongst ourselves will get us nowhere and will only seek to divide us. Sirius was a brave man who died an honorable death fighting for a just cause. I have no doubt that his love for Harry was as solid as if he were his own son. But I must also partly take the blame for what happened."

Several people looked, surprised, towards the Headmaster.

"Yes, it is indeed partly my fault that things turned out as they did. If I had but listened more openly to him and thought more about things from his point of view, things may have ended differently. But there is little sense in continuing to dwell upon what could have been done. I believe we have covered everything there is to this evening?"

There were acknowledgements and nods of ascent from around the table.

"In that case, this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is over." The Headmaster rose looked around once more, and left the room.

Back at Privet Drive, it was several hours before Dobby returned. Harry had started to panic, wondering if Dobby had somehow got caught whilst at the Malfoys. Images of the decapitated house-elf heads hanging on the wall at Grimauld Place suddenly swam into his mind, and he wished that Dobby would return soon.

Just at that moment, there was a loud pop behind him. Spinning around, he saw the two elves standing with what looked like two take-away sized boxes each.

"Dobby! Winky! It's so good to see you again." he cried walking forward. "I was beginning to wonder if anything was wrong."

"Winky and Dobby is bring many things from evil Master's house, Harry Potter, Sir." replied Winky. "We is hoping you will be liking them."

"Just Harry, both of you. Just Harry is fine."

"OK, Harry." they replied.

"Right then. So what have you got there?" asked Harry, his tone eager.

With a snap of their fingers, the two boxes each elf was carrying were enlarged and became the size of large packing crates.

Harry stood there, stunned. He had expected a few books at best, but certainly not this.

"We is bringing everything Harry is asking for and more." said Dobby mysteriously. "Why doesn't you have a look?"

Harry sat on the floor with his back against the bed post. He slowly opened the first box, hoping that nothing dangerous would happen. Inside he found about twenty-five books, each several hundred pages long. He flicked through some of the titles: Let the Darkness Take You - A Guide to Psyche and Focus,

The Dark Arts - Ultimate Spell Reference in 6 Volumes,

The Dark Arts Primer,

Dark vs. Light - Good vs. Evil,

Guilty or Not Guilty - Use the Dark Arts without the Consequences.

"Wow Dobby, this looks wonderful." appreciated Harry. He moved onto the second box, which had books on Apparition, Portkey programming, stealth tactics and best of all, becoming an Animagi. There were three books on various types of wards, two on shields and similar spells, two on Occlumency and a further two on Legilimency. Flocking through the Occlumency books, he saw that there were several techniques described, as well as a complete and detailed explanation of the theory behind the art as well as instructions and tips on how to detect mental intrusions and how to trap intruders within one's mind. Harry felt a sudden surge anger towards Professor Snape, the Potions master and the one who was supposed to have taught him Occlumency but who had done nothing at all and had in fact, in Harry's opinion anyway, made his mind weaker and more susceptible to attack. He wowed there and then to try his hardest to master the subject and show Snape what he could really do.

He closed that box, deciding that it was the most important and that he would work through those books first. Opening the third box he gasped in shock at what he saw:

N.E.W.T Defense against the Dark Arts - Tom. M. Riddle,

N.E.W.T Potions - Tom. M. Riddle,

N.E.W.T Transfiguration - Tom. M. Riddle,

N.E.W.T Charms - Tom. M. Riddle,

N.E.W.T Arithmancy - Tom. M. Riddle,

N.E.W.T Ancient Runes - Tom. M. Riddle,

N.E.W.T Herbology -Tom. M. Riddle,

N.E.W.T Care of Magical Creatures - Tom. M. Riddle

There, a little dusty but otherwise in perfect condition were Voldemort's sixth and seventh year notes from when he was at Hogwarts. There was a folder for each subject as well as what looked like all the textbooks that he had used. He spotted a thin piece of card, and lifting it up found yet another collection of folder, marked RS1, RS2, etc, right up to RS14. Leafing through the first folder he realized that it contained copies of information from some of the books in the Restricted Section. There was information of Charms such as that which Hermione had used on the fake Galleons issued to the members of Dumbledore's Army the year before, instructions on how to create several magical artifacts, including to his joy the two-way mirrors which Sirius had intended to use with him. He felt a momentary twinge of loss when he thought of his Godfather, but pushed it away quickly.

He replaced the contents of the third box and moved onto the last one. This one was slightly smaller than the others, but still full. He read through the titles of yet more books, but fished feeling confused:

The Four Founders - A History and Genealogy,

Great Wizarding Families,

Links and Legacies, Heirs and Titles - What You Should Know,

Know Your Rights - A Complete Reference of Wizarding Laws and Rights from Ancient to Modern Times,

"Um, Dobby? Why did you bring me these?" he asked. The elves were sitting on the floor opposite him and looked to each other before Dobby answered.

"We knows Harry is a great wizard, but we is feeling that Harry is going to be even greater. Harry must know what he is, and what he can do."

"I don't understand."

"Harry must know." Dobby replied, that mysterious look on his face once more.

Deciding that that was the best answer he was going to get from the little house elf, he decided to start making preparations for his summer. He decided that the first thing he had to do was to mask his magic from the Ministry.

"Dobby, were you..."

"Here you is Harry.", replied Dobby, handing him a thin, green-colored book that seemed to be made out of some kind of leaf, as though he had just read Harry's mind.

"Dobby did you just read my mind?" he asked.

"No, but I is able to know what you is thinking when you is thinking to me.

This works for Winky too as we is both bonded to you."

'This is too much.' thought Harry and, deciding to try out the bond thought of Winky bringing him a glass of pumpkin juice. Before he had even finished Winky had clicked her fingers and the said glass was in his hand.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "This is wonderful." The two elves just beamed back.

Picking up the book once more, he settled down to embark on the next stage of this new adventure.

Thanks to: Heather, nightwing509, ms dumplings, bearding-las and ShadowMoony for your reviews. I'm terribly sorry for the update and will work my hardest to get this fic completed by the time the 6th book comes out. If anyone wants to chat with me, feel free to mail, MSN or AIM me. Cheers.


	8. Breaking the Binds

Picking up the book once more, he settled down to embark on the next stage of this new adventure.

**Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light**

Chapter 8 - Breaking the Binds

For the next hour he sat and read the book, paying close attention to the details on how he would mask his magic from the Ministry's sensors and give him the freedom he needed and craved. He went as far as taking notes on a spare piece of parchment that Winky handed him. Usually he would not take anywhere near this amount of care with his work, but this was important and failure could be disastrous, bring attention onto him that he really did not want.

It turned out that there was a spell placed on both a wizard's wand and on themselves. The spell on the wand was activated hen the wand was purchased, if the wizard who was purchasing it was under seventeen. The second spell was placed on every witch and wizard at the moment of their birth, and was linked to their magical core. It automatically de-activated when the wizard reached their majority. Both spells worked in conjunction with one another, the spell on the wand was linked with the one on the wizard as soon as it recognized their magical signature - hence the warm, tingly feeling of contentment one felt when they found the right wand for them.

In order to mask one's magical signature from the Ministry, one had to perform a series of wandless incantations and small rituals, which in simple terms transferred the Ministry tracking spells from the wizard and their wand to a physical location. Normally, wandless spells were very hard to cast, and could only be done so by those who were powerful and focused. In this case however, as the spells were being cast from the wand rather than from the wizard, they could be done by anyone who had the knowledge. This method had the obvious flow that it would therefore not work if one was traveling or constantly on the move, but as most underage magic violations were performed at home, this flaw was never corrected.

The book said that the masking ceremony had to be performed at sunset, as this was considered to be a time of high magical convergence. As this was only half an hour away, Harry did not have much time. Instructing the elves to make sure that the house would be kept clear of interruptions, he sat down to re-read the instructions one more time. He marveled at the in-depthless of the book. It explained not only the instructions, but the methodology and rational behind them in a clear and easy-to-understand manner. He actually felt that he truly understood what he would be doing, instead of just blindly doing it. The elves left to do his bidding whilst he returned to his work.

It was approaching sunset with only a few minutes left when Harry got up and checked that he was ready one last time. Then, just as the lower rim of the sun's disc touched the horizon, he moved to the farthest corner of him room and start walking, following the wall, turning when he got to a corner and continuing in this manner until he reached the door. The ceremony required the person wishing to be masked to walk around the perimeter of the location which they had the strongest connection to, which was usually their home. In Harry's case, this would have been his family home of Godric's Hollow, but as he now lived with the Dursleys, however unwillingly, that would have to suffice. Also, as he did not want to draw attention to what he was doing by going out of the house, he would have to make do with walking around the internal perimeter of the house.

Walking out of his room and turning right, he walked into the bathroom and walked around it, then along the first floor landing and into Dudley's room. Dobby and Winky had played their parts well and it was empty. He proceeded through his Aunt and Uncle's room, then a dark and dusty walk-in closet. Now came the most difficult part. He walked down the stairs, keeping as close to the outer wall of the house as possible, then continued along the ground floor hall, into the toilet, kitchen, dining room and finally the living room. He then completed the circuit by making his way back to his bedroom. He wondered vaguely what his friends, and anyone for that matter would say if they could see him, the great Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the Wizarding world walking round an empty house muttering to himself. Yes, for as he was making his way through the house he repeated a long Latin incantation over and over again, placing particular emphasis on the corners of the house, for these would mark the boundaries of the 'mask placement' zone.

"Clausus mihi , servo mihi , os mihi ex ut quod peto meus substantia.", "Clausus mihi , servo mihi , os mihi ex ut quod peto meus substantia.", "Clausus mihi , servo mihi , os mihi ex ut quod peto meus substantia." he repeated, ending on the final syllable just as he stepped over the threshold into his room. He could see that the room seemed to be bathed in a pulsing dome of fiery red light, the same color of the setting sun, the centre of which was just touching the horizon. It was time. Doing just as the book had said, Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket, held it in front of him so that one end was touching a point towards the centre of his chest, the other pointing towards the centre of the sun's remaining visible disc. He took a deep breath, and hoping that everything would work, intoned "Tutis is quod ego secuutus , universa is quod ego votum. Finite.".

There was silence as he waited, not even daring to breathe. Then a jet of bright blue light erupted from his wand, hitting the still pulsing dome and seemingly disappearing into it. There was a brilliant flash which left him seeing stars for a moment, but when his vision return he saw that everything was back to normal. His wand felt a little warm, but apart from that it was as though nothing had ever happened.

He turned to look around the room, and only then noticed Dobby and Winky standing behind him.

"Is everything going well Mast- Harry?", inquired Dobby, looking unusually anxious.

"I don't know, I really don't know.", Harry replied. "But I guess there's only one way to check. Pointing to Hedwig's cage, which had been placed in its usual place by the elves, he said "Scurgify.", giving his wand a flick. The cage cleaned itself, the owl droppings and loose feathers disappearing as he knew they would. It was not just a question of waiting, and seeing what, if anything would happen.

Thanks to: Nightwing509, jkarr, Gibblegobblethesquirrel, athenakitty, greeneyes, WickedMoonie, WesleyPeppers, Darkyingfa122090, crazyjav89 and Jamo for your reviews. To address a few points:

I know the chapters are short, but I find it easier to write short chapters and keep the story going than long delays (when I can avoid them) which may cause peeps to forgot where the story was. I know I myself have about 10-20 fics going at the same time which I'm reading and it can be difficult to remember what's happening in any given one. No there will be more than two house-elves, but that's a way off. I'm in the UK, so UK books are where I take my references and titles. Cheers.


	9. Plans

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the trademarks, characters, settings or situations that are part of the Harry Potter universe. All copyrights for these are held by J. K. Rowling. All other material contained herein is my own. This material may be copied or reproduced in alternative formats, however I ask you out of courtesy to seek my permission before doing so. Thank you.

Author's Note: Just a quickie to say that Chapters 1-4 have been reposted. doesn't send out alerts for updated chapters so many of you may not have noticed the changes. On with the story.

**Harry Potter and the Heir of the Light**

­

**Chapter 9 - Plans**

Pointing to Hedwig's cage, which had been placed in its usual place by the elves, he said "Scurgify.", giving his wand a flick. The cage cleaned itself, the owl droppings and loose feathers disappearing as he knew they would. It was now just a question of waiting, and seeing what, if anything would happen.

The sun had set by now, leaving the sky streaked with red and gold. Harry briefly thought back to the old Muggle saying he had heard at primary school 'Red sky at night, shepherd's delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherd's warning.', and hoped that this would hold true for him.

He waited with baited breath for nearly half an hour, and when no owls from the Ministry had come, concluded that the spell to mask his magic must indeed have worked. A smile crept across his face and seeing this, the elves relaxed as well. The first stage of his plan had been completed successfully.

Asking the house elves for dinner, he sat down to eat and think. He would be the first person to admit that so far during his time at Hogwarts he had by no means been the most studious person, indeed that position was held by Hermione. However, he realised that in order to succeed this would have to change. Moreover, as Hermione kept reminding him, the best thing to have before starting out was a plan.

Taking out another sheet of parchment, he thought back to the books he had received earlier that day. He would need to learn as many branches of magic as possible. An image of himself, trapped at the Ministry flitted across his mind for a moment and he decided that escape would be his first topic of study. Up until now, he had always escaped from Voldermort due to good luck or being rescued. Voldermort presumably thought this as well, and so he would be surprised if Harry was able to escape him voluntarily, not that he had any intention of running away from a fight - he was in Gryffindor for a reason. Thinking of Gryffindor led him to thought of the Sorting Hat, and his own sorting back in his first year in particular. He remembered the Hat saying he would do well in Slytherin. How awful that had seemed at the time. Now he realised that having the qualities of Slytherin did not make one evil, it was how those qualities were used that mattered. He knew that he could be just as cunning as any Slytherin if he chose to be, and was he not ambitious to want Voldermort dead? No, he would ignore the different houses and use everything at his disposal to achieve his goals.

Focussing back on the parchment, he added Charms, Transfiguration, Defence and Potions to his list. Looking over at the boxes of books that were still lying on his bed, he spotted the mysterious box containing books on genealogy and law and added a note to read through them to his list. He had decided that any knowledge was worth knowing, and he wouldn't miss any opportunity to gain more.

By now, it was getting late, and for once, he decided to get to bed early, with a view to starting his training first thing in the morning. Dobby and Winky had been talking to each other whilst Harry had been working, and they looked up when he stood from his desk.

"I'm going to bed. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, Harry Potter sir, we is fine," replied Winky. Harry decided to overlook the use of his title.

"OK then. Please make yourselves comfortable and take whatever you need."

"Thank you, we will".

"OK goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry."

He undressed, lay down and was asleep within moments.

--------------------------------

Author Notes: Yes, I'm back again. This story is not abandoned. This was a ridiculously short chapter, almost insultingly so, but without editing the whole structure of the story before this I'll have to leave it as it is. The next chapter after this will skip some time and we'll finally be leaving Privet Drive. Chapter 11 has the first major interactive scene between Harry and the other main characters of the HP Universe - hopefully out in the next day or two - see my LiveJournal for more.

Thanks to: athenakitty, crazyjay6, ShadowMoony and SkyBlueMagic


	10. Notice

Hello.

This is an advisory note being posted on all my stories. All stories are being revamped from the ground up. It has been nearly three years since I started writing, and I've naturally changed both as a person and in my style of writing over that period. Also, I've changed my mind on many of the plot lines I wanted to work on, and the release of the last two HP books have a lot to do with that.

This is to advise all my readers that I am in no way giving up on my writing. In fact, now that the HP series is officially over, I think this gives me an even greater opportunity to write some truly awesome fanfiction without more official sequels being published and taking some of the value of what I have to write.

I will leave this note here until the first of the new chapters is ready for release. I was originally intending to simply delete all my stories but then realised that, although I've been a less than stellar author, there are some out there that truly appreciate what I've done thus far, and I wanted to leave this work here as a reminder of what's gone before and the reviews I've received that have really inspired me to keep at it.

I am now starting the second session of a one-year Masters that ends in June 2009. Then, depending on my achieved grades, I'll move onto a dissertation culminating in my finishing class in September and graduating in November. There are busy times ahead, which along with other social commitments will place strong demands on my time. I'm also working on my own non-fanfiction novel. What this all means is that I have a lot of ideas swirling around in my head, a lot of things I want to do and less time than I'd like to do them in. So please, just bear with me - I'll get there in the end. I'm always up for a chat about my writing or anything in general, and if you therefore want to contact me individually to give me a gentle nudge there, or just to catch up, I'd love to hear from you.

Finally, thank you. Thank you for sticking with me. There are so many stories on both this site and others, many, which are significantly more developed and time-worthy, then mine. Sometimes, it's quite a blow to morale to realise you're just one of thousands of authors out there vying for readers' attention. In addition, with so many different plot lines having been investigated and written about, it's hard to not repeat something that's gone before, and to make your own work really original and praise-worthy. This is something I'm desperately trying to aim for, and where your support and encouragement has meant a lot to me.

Thanks again, and see you soon.

Best,

Hussein.


	11. Important Author Note

EDIT: I have placed a poll on my profile page for those that wish to vote anonymously. If you haven't done so already, please read the note below for a full explanation of what I'm talking about. Thanks for your time.

**Important Author Note – Where do we go from here?**

Hello All.

Cliché I know, but firstly please accept my sincere apologies for the unacceptably long delay in updating this and all my other stories. Apologies especially to those that were kind enough to spare a moment to review, or add me to their favourite/watch lists. Trust me when I say that this means a lot to me, and that I've relished your reviews, criticisms and advice.

If you've got this far, please read to the end. I'm going to explain what's going on, and then give you, my readers, and a choice.

I'm still just as committed to Harry Potter and these stories, as I was when I started writing years ago. In fact, as time has passed, I've had even more ideas about where I want the plots to go, and I really do believe I can make something worthwhile out of them. I have several scenes from different stories that I've worked on now and again, which I would hope to fit into the final versions.

Having said that, real life has kept me from writing, and for once, the excuse isn't a lack of time but health issues. I suffer from ever worsening Reynaud's in my fingers. In short, it's a constriction of the blood vessels in the fingers that cause them to go ice cold, and then leave me in agony for hours as they warm up again. Anything less than it being positively sweltering causes an attack to surface, so you can imagine the weather we've had of late has not been conducive to my feeling all that great. Sometimes I'll catch a break for a few hours, at other times I'll be practically living in bed for weeks (as was the case most recently in November 2009). To anyone unfortunate enough to suffer from this, you know what I mean. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, and what's really soul destroying is that it stops me from doing just the things I enjoy the most. Also, as I'm partially sighted, the computer, and thus my fingers are my lifeline. Therefore, you can hopefully understand why I try to prioritise on the most important activities during what pain-free time I do get.

I'm not just writing for the sake of it, but because I genuinely enjoy it, and thus I want to take the time to make the best of it that I can. If that involves writing half a dozen drafts of a chapter, so be it. So, whereas I could dash off a University essay in a few hours and be happy with it, chapters for my stories do take significantly longer to take form.

Because of this, and because I know how frustrating it is to see stories which seem as though they may be a good read later on just seem to fizzle out and die with no update for months on end, I thought it was only fair for me to give you the chance to choose where I go from here. I see the following possibilities:

1. I can stop all my stories here and give them up for adoption. I'd hope whoever took them on would be just as passionate about them as I am, and I'd still be honoured to have some input in tossing ideas around, but they would have the final word and set the schedule, etc. I'd be happy to hand over my notes and unwritten scenes to the adopter. Whereas being credited as the original creator would be nice, I won't insist on it, as I don't believe I have the right.

2. I can stop all my stories here and remove them from the site. I don't suppose there's much point in having something online that isn't going anywhere. Whether I start up again in the future with either a totally new story, a story that merges parts of those I've already worked on, or not at all, would have to be seen.

3. I can continue to work on the stories at my own pace, but I would be unable to promise any timescales for updates. There's just no way of saying what the health will do from one day to the next. Also, whereas I've now finished with university as of October 2009, I'm still in the process of pressing a formal complaint due to grievances with the way the course ended. Also, I'm now coming under pressure to find a job, which could be anytime, or not for a long while. I suppose it helps that I won't get my official results until February and papers until July.

There's not much more to add, but as I said before I feel that as I'm not just writing for myself, I owe it to my readers to let them decide the fate of what's published here. I'll leave this open for a fortnight or so, maybe a little longer, before I decide myself. Please let me know your thoughts in a review or by mail or private message if you prefer.

Thanks, and sorry once again.

P.S: I had Alphabeat 'Spell' and Abba 'The Winner Takes It All' playing in the background whilst I dashed this off. Both are great songs, if a little melancholy, but they seem to fit the mood.

EDIT: As of 14 January 2010 I have 5 votes for option 3 above. I mention this only as the votes may have been deleted whilst this note was updated.


End file.
